


マゼンタの音楽ノート

by Detective_In_Space



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi, No Spoilers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detective_In_Space/pseuds/Detective_In_Space
Summary: In a world where whenever you write something on your wrist, it shows up on your soulmates skin as well, Iruma finally has a chance to meet her soulmate. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity.Meanwhile, Ouma messes with his soulmate late at night.





	マゼンタの音楽ノート

In a world where whenever you write something on your wrist, it shows up on your soulmates skin as well, Iruma felt a small smile grow on her face as she watched the ink spread over her arm in intricate designs. Today her soulmate seemed to be sketching small music notes on the backside of the arm in a dark magenta. It slowly appeared on her skin, and she would be filled with joy whenever the ink appeared on her skin. She couldn’t be luckier to have a soulmate as talented as that, even if she still had no idea who her soulmate was yet. Of course, no one could ever know that things like this could make her happy; she was the great and beautiful Miu Iruma after all, so she couldn’t ever be seen like that… which was a bit of an over exaggeration as she was currently in her Physics classroom. She probably looked like an idiot, but it wasn’t like anyone else was actually paying attention to her at the moment. 

“Miss Iruma, I advise that you take your head out of the clouds and start paying attention that will be on your next quiz. Just a reminder that it’s next week Monday.” The teacher scolded. 

Iruma looked down in embarrassment; she just wasn’t paying attention to the lesson because she already knew it! No that wasn’t it at all… She was able to mutter a small “Sorry Miss.” before quickly returning to taking boring notes; however, she knew there was no way that she would be able to concentrate at all during this class period. 

Iruma sighed, surely she would meet her soulmate soon enough. It was so embarrassing that most people in her college already had soulmates, while she was stuck daydreaming about one. She did have one though, and she couldn’t wait to meet her soulmate! She wondered what kind of amazing person he’d be. Would he be compassionate? Would he have dashing looks? The possibilities were endless… but she knew that she would be happy with whoever her soulmate was. But for now, back to the boring Physics lesson!

____________

 

Iruma dashed out of the class as soon as the professor released the students. That was here last class of the day, so she had the rest of the day to do whatever she wanted. Perhaps she could write to her soulmate and see if they responded, or maybe she could actually study… which she really didn’t want to… so the first option it was! The strawberry blonde grabbed and black pen and shakily held it over the backside of her wrist. She only had to ask if her soulmate wanted to finally meet up; it couldn’t be that difficult! Who was she kidding… she definitely couldn’t do this! She groaned out of frustration. Geez, she was pathetic. Now she was just waiting for her soulmate to say something that could perhaps spark a real conversation between the two. Sure, they had chatted about a few of their interests before, but Iruma was never bold enough to ask for a name, a gender, or if they could meet up. And it was shady to ask someone she’d never met before to practically go on a date..! 

Iruma’s eyes glimmered with excitement as she saw the magenta color appear on her wrist again. Her soulmate never failed to make her happy! She traced the usual music notes with her finger as they appeared all over her wrist. Then, she gasped out of surprise of what remained on her wrist. It read: “Hey, I know this probably sounds weird, but I’d love to finally meet you… I’m always in the music room at Hope’s Peak College around 3:00, and would love to maybe see you there?”

They went to the same college! Iruma couldn’t have been a luckier person right now. She quickly wrote back: “Yes! That would be amazing! I’ll see you then!” God that sounded stupid, but she finally had the chance to meet her soulmate. 

“I can’t wait to meet you then!” Her soulmate quickly responded, melting Iruma’s heart in the process. 

This was an incredible once in a lifetime opportunity, and she couldn’t wait! She had 2 hours to get herself ready… more mentally than physically if she was being honest with herself. Iruma could do this, and there was nothing that could stand in her way. She was Miu Iruma, the beautiful and talented inventor and she could do anything! 

Maybe she couldn’t do everything… Iruma glanced up at the music room door that stood in front of her. There was a beautiful song being played on the piano from inside there, and even though she couldn’t recognize the piece, she never wanted to stop listening to it. Her soulmate had to be the one playing this melody! It surely was the right place, but she wasn’t sure if she was ready for this opportunity. All her life she’d been waiting for this singular moment, and now that it was here, she wasn’t sure if she was prepared for this. What if her soulmate wasn’t what she expected? What if her soulmate didn’t want someone like Iruma? No… they were destined to be together and Iruma knew that her soulmate was an amazing person!

She took a deep breath and flattened her pink skirt, it was now or never. She quickly threw the door open and stepped inside, but she wasn’t expecting who her soulmate was. Playing the piano towards the corner of the room was a blonde haired girl with intricate designs of music notes in magenta covering her wrists. This girl was definitely Iruma’s soulmate. As soon as the girl noticed someone in the room, she immediately stopped playing, “Hello! May I help you?” She asked. 

Iruma immediately looked down and fiddled with her fingers, “Tch… You’re my soulmate…” She said quietly.

“I’m your… what?” The girl immediately responded. Iruma was sure that she expected a male to be here instead. 

Iruma pulled up her sleeve and showed the blonde girl the magenta music notes that covered her wrist, “You drew these… I can see them on your wrists.”

The girl blushed at their matching designs, she giggled before saying, “I can’t believe that it is really you! I’ve been waiting for this moment my entire life!” She wrapped Iruma in a tight hug. 

“H-hold on…” Iruma stammered, “I don’t even know your name and you’re already hugging me.

“Right… Of course!” The girl stopped hugging her and held out a hand, which Iruma shook firmly. “I’m Akamatsu Kaede, it’s great to finally meet you!”

“And I’m the gorgeous girl genius, Iruma Miu!” Iruma boasted. 

“You’re right about you being gorgeous..!” Akamatsu commented slyly. 

“W-what..?” Iruma stuttered out of embarrassment. No one ever responded to her like that. 

Akamatsu titled her head innocently, “Hm… did I say something? Anyways, could I treat you to a coffee?” She asked.

The inventor nodded in agreement, “Of course!” She boldly held her hand out for Akamatsu to grab, “Shall we go?”

The pianist lightly held Iruma’s offered hand and giggled back, “We shall!” A light pink blush covered both of the girl’s faces as they skipped out of the music room together. Despite not expecting someone like each other to be their soulmates, they couldn’t have been happier together. They definitely wouldn’t trade each other for the world, and they knew that they were truly meant to be together. 

____________

 

It was almost midnight, and Ouma laid bored on top of his bed. “Nishishi… I’m sure my soulmate will love all of my beautiful drawings when they see them!” Ouma chuckled to himself. He surely used his soulmate’s connection to his… unique ways… and he was sure that his beloved loved him for it!

At the same time, Saihara’s eyes trailed over to where a bright purple ink appeared on his wrist. Surely this time his soulmate wouldn’t be up to their normal activities? Well, he was wrong… He muttered to himself, “Why the hell does Kokichi keep drawing these dicks on my arm..?” Almost immediately he pulled out his phone and began to text his soulmate.

 

**Saihara Shuuichi:** Kokichi-kun, you’re drawing them again… 

**Ouma Kokichi:** My bad Shuuichi-chan!

**Saihara Shuuichi:** Can’t you explain why you continue to draw them?

**Ouma Kokichi:** Isn’t it obvious? It’s because I love my beloved Shuuichi-chan with all my heart!

**Saihara Shuuchi:** I love you too, Ouma-kun. Now get to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I've started my mini-fic series! As for the title of the series, it makes more sense when you know my actual name! (Pst, it's Maddison-Kylie, but I shorten it to Ky) Also, the title translates literally to Musical Note of Magenta. I'm not the best at Japanese, so it roughly translates to Magenta Musical Notes.  
> I would love any ships or ideas for any mini-fics, so don't be afraid to request anything!  
> Have a great rest of your day!


End file.
